Generally, referring to FIGS. 13 and 14, a conventional suction cup (70) comprises an inner face (71) and an outer face (72), and a neck portion (73) protrudes from a central portion of the outer face (72), and a hook (74) was formed at a lower portion of the neck portion (73). When suction cup (70) was attached on a surface such as a wall or a glass through the inner face (71), the hook (74) can be used to hang stuffs.
However, the conventional suction cup has following disadvantages: when the hook (74) loads too heavy, the neck portion (73) was pulled downwardly such that a vacuum portion (75) of the suction cup (70) moves toward an upper edge (76) thus breaking an air-tight seal and causing the suction cup (70) to detach from the surface. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a suction cup to overcome the problems presented above.